The predator becomes the prey
by chemphy
Summary: Sephiroth has his eyes on a certain innocent cute looking cadet, aka Cloud and decides to seduce him. But is Cloud as innocent as he looks? CloudXSephy. WARNINGS: Lots of lemons and Cloud is the seme.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this sudden urge to write this story one day, and here it is... I know at first look it might look a bit similar to Blinded. But in actual fact, it is not the same. Well, anyway, I hope you guys enjoy reading it. =D**

**WARNING: Cloud is the seme here... **

'You know, I saw a _very_ delicious looking young lad today,' Sephiroth said.

Genesis glared at him. 'What? How could you _talk_ or_ think_ about another guy when we are doing this?' Genesis pouted and gestured down where Sephiroth's cock was buried deep inside his butt.

Sephiroth smirked, and leaned in for a kiss, saying, 'Sorry.' Then Sephiroth moved vigorously inside Genesis, sending them both to oblivion and Genesis moaning in ecstasy.

After that, Sephiroth sat upright on the bed, while Genesis lay on the bed staring at Sephiroth. 'So, who was this boy?' Genesis asked, stifling a yawn.

Sephiroth smirked, and said, 'The cutest boy ever.'

Genesis shot Sephiroth a glare. 'You said that about every other guy you had sex with,' Genesis accused.

'No, he is… different. I must say he will be the jewel of my collection,' Sephiroth said thoughtfully, his eyes glinting with lust.

Genesis shook his head in disbelief, he wondered who the poor boy was. 'So, when are you going to make a move on him? What is his name?' Genesis asked curiously.

'As soon as possible.' The smirk on Sephiroth's face widened. 'His name is Cloud Strife, he's a young cadet, and Zack is his officer.'

Genesis gave a low whistle, 'So you are going to ask Zack to introduce this Cloud Strife to you?'

Sephiroth nodded looking smug. 'Exactly, you stole the words from my mouth.'

'How does Cloud looks like?' Genesis continued to probe in this matter.

'Cloud has blond spikes, and alluring sapphire eyes. Cloud also has baby skin that looks so soft to the touch and luscious looking pink lips,' Sephiroth said in a faraway voice.

'Then when you caught the boy, mind sharing him with me?' Genesis asked. Genesis and Sephiroth were sex friends, and they often found cute boys and shared them together.

At those words, Sephiroth's eyes narrowed into tiny slits. 'No. And don't you dare lay a finger on him,' Sephiroth warned.

'Why?' Genesis whined. 'He sounds delectable.'

'No,' Sephiroth scowled. 'And this is my final word.'

'Fine,' Genesis huffed. 'Whatever. Anyway, I found this absolutely cute Turk. I won't share him with you too.' Genesis peeked a look at Sephiroth to see what his reactions were.

But to his surprise, Sephiroth had a daze look in his eyes, and he was _grinning_, well in a sort of evil way.

Genesis felt worried for the young boy whoever he is. 'Well, I hope you have fun with your little cadet. But don't be too rough on him, you might break him,' Genesis teased.

Sephiroth said absent mindedly, 'I won't.' There was a huge smirk on Sephiroth's face as he said that.

Genesis sighed, Sephiroth obviously did not take his advice into account.

The next morning, Sephiroth walked into the canteen, trying to spot a certain blond spikes young lad.

Sephiroth's keen eyesight found the boy immediately. At the sight of Cloud, Sephiroth's heart did a double flip.

To Sephiroth's pleasant surprise, Sephiroth saw that Cloud was sitting with none other than Zack. The sides of Sephiroth's lip curled up at the sight.

Sephiroth walked over to them, his eyes on Cloud who had his back to Sephiroth. Suddenly, Zack looked up and spotted Sephiroth. Surprise flitted across Zack's eyes, and then he whispered something to Cloud which Sephiroth couldn't catch.

Zack beckoned to Sephiroth to join them. 'Sephiroth, over here!' Zack yelled. Sephiroth sat down on the empty seat beside Zack, all the better to look at Cloud.

Cloud's eyes were wide open when he saw Sephiroth. Cloud's face was red in color, and he lowered his head to the ground, as if he was afraid to meet the eyes of Sephiroth. Sephiroth grinned, he liked this boy more and more.

'Sephiroth, this is my new best friend, Cloud Strife. Cloud, this is General Sephiroth who is my best friend.'

'Hello, Cloud,' Sephiroth said in his low silky baritone.

'Ni-ni-ni-' Cloud raised his head and stammered. Cloud seemed stun that Sephiroth was addressing to him, and he was unable to speak up at the sight of Sephiroth.

Sephiroth smirked as Zack grinned and said, 'Cloud, Sephiroth wouldn't bite you, you know.'

Cloud blushed and lowered his head again. Zack suddenly put his arm around Sephiroth and asked seductively, 'So, Seph, I was thinking that it had been a while since we hang out together. Want to come over to my apartment for dinner tonight?'

Sephiroth stared at Zack suspiciously. Dinner? At Zack's apartment? Was Zack hitting on him?

Sephiroth glanced over to Cloud who was listening intently to their conversation although Cloud pretended not to.

'No, thanks. I am very busy tonight,' Sephiroth rejected flat out.

What was Zack up to? Sephiroth knew that Zack and Angeal were lovers, so why was Zack suggesting that? Sephiroth knew that Zack was sort of a playboy too.

Sephiroth studied Zack closely, Zack _did_ look sincere. Then Sephiroth shrugged that thought off, no, he had better not took any chances.

If Angeal found out that Sephiroth spent the night at Zack's apartment, Angeal was bound to go ballistic. Sephiroth knew how over protective Angeal could be over his puppy.

'Why not? Come on, Seph! Pretty please?' Zack begged, showing his puppy dog eyes to Sephiroth.

'No,' Sephiroth said calmly.

'So, what about tomorrow?' Zack asked brightly.

'No! Why do you keep asking me to go to your apartment anyway?' Sephiroth asked in a suspicious tone.

'Well,' Zack lowered his voice. 'That is because I want to have sex with you, Seph.'

Cloud's head snapped up at those words, his bright blue eyes bulging with shock. Sephiroth was taken aback by Zack's straightforwardness as well.

Sephiroth wondered in surprise how could Zack wanted to sleep with another man when he was so happy with his lover. And Zack even dared to say it out loud.

'Zack-' Sephiroth began in an exasperated voice when Cloud stood up.

'I am sorry, but I need to be going,' Cloud said in a monotone voice, his face hidden in the shadows.

Before anyone could say anything, Cloud sprinted away. Sephiroth watched after Cloud's running shadow, he stood up too.

Zack tugged at his sleeve, and begged 'Seph, so what do you say?'

'No, Zack. And that is my final word. I have no interest in you in that way and I wouldn't want Angeal to kill me,' Sephiroth said sharply.

Zack looked hurt, but then he pulled away. 'You are no fun,' Zack pouted.

Sephiroth ignored Zack and turned to leave. 'I have to go too.'

'Don't tell me, you are going to chase after Spiky? Do you have interest in Spiky?' Zack suddenly said out of the blue.

Sephiroth halted in his steps, and turned around to face Zack. 'Who is Spiky?' Sephiroth asked, his handsome face furrowed in confusion.

'Cloud,' Zack said, sounding matter of fatly.

Sephiroth tried to keep his expression stoic, as he said, 'You are mistaken.'

'Oh really?' Zack said knowingly. 'Well, have fun with Spiky.'

Sephiroth ignored Zack and strode away after Cloud. Sephiroth soon saw Cloud walking down the corridor.

This was going to be a golden opportunity to ask Cloud out, Sephiroth thought. Judging from Cloud's reactions earlier, Cloud must felt jealous after hearing Zack hitting on Sephiroth.

Based on those assumptions, Sephiroth gave chase and caught Cloud by the arm. 'Cloud!' Sephiroth yelled as he turned Cloud around to face him.

Cloud was stunned, as soon as he saw Sephiroth, Cloud's cheek began to turn red in color.

'Ge-ge-general,' Cloud gulped. 'What is it that you want?'

Cloud saluted ninety degrees, not daring to raise his head.

'Rise, cadet,' Sephiroth said calmly although his heart was pounding like mad when he was near Cloud. 'I merely wish to talk to you. There is no need to be so formal.'

Cloud slowly raised his head and stared right into those stunning green eyes.

Sephiroth raised one glove hand and reached towards Cloud which made Cloud flinched.

Sephiroth saw fear was clearly etched on the Cloud's mesmerizing eyes.

Sephiroth caressed Cloud's cheek gently, and said in a low sensual tone, 'You are so beautiful.'

Cloud lowered his head and blushed, he shifted his leg uneasily. 'Th-thank you, sir.'

Sephiroth cupped Cloud's face, and turned it upright, so he could look at the beautiful features even clearer.

Cloud didn't protest, and let Sephiroth did as he pleased, although the shade of red was turning darker by the second.

Sephiroth smirked, yes, Cloud would indeed be the jewel of his collection. Sephiroth had never met anyone as cute and pretty as Cloud.

Sephiroth released Cloud, and said, 'Are you free tonight?'

Cloud was stunned, and stared with big puzzled eyes at Sephiroth.

The smirk on Sephiroth's face widened, honestly Cloud was too innocent. 'I want to ask you out on a date with me tonight,' Sephiroth leaned in close to Cloud's face and whispered.

Cloud shivered, his blue eyes wide open with shock, staring transfixed at Sephiroth.

'B-b-but, aren't you busy, s-sir?' Cloud stammered.

Sephiroth gave a low growl when he thought of Zack's offer. 'No. That was merely to avoid Zack. I have no interest in Zack, but if it's you, then it's a different matter,' Sephiroth said.

'D-do you li-like me, sir?' Cloud asked nervously.

Sephiroth was taken aback by Cloud's question, he had no idea that Cloud would ask something like that.

'Yes, I like you very much, Cloud. So, will you be going out with me tonight?' Sephiroth said after thinking a while.

Cloud nodded shyly. 'O-of co-course, sir.'

Sephiroth grinned, and said 'Good, I will wait for you by the elevator at eight o'clock.'

Then Sephiroth leaned in and kissed the surprise Cloud on the lips. Sephiroth couldn't help suppressing a groan, Cloud was so tasty. It was better than he had imagined

Sephiroth slid his tongue into Cloud's mouth and explored every inch of it. Cloud submissively gave in to Sephiroth's kiss, moaning between the kiss. Sephiroth wrapped his arms around the slim waistline, pulling Cloud closer.

After a long while, Sephiroth pulled back, leaving Cloud panting and gasping for air. Sephiroth licked his lips as he stared with hungry eyes at Cloud. Oh yes, Cloud was the ultimate jewel.

'See you tonight then, Cloud.' Sephiroth said. Cloud nodded looking flustered.

As Sephiroth walked away, Sephiroth didn't see the mischievous twinkle in Cloud's eyes.

xxxx

That night, Sephiroth stood by the elevator, waiting for Cloud. Soon, Sephiroth saw Cloud running towards him looking as beautiful as ever.

Cloud was wearing a white almost see through long sleeved shirt with a bright red tie and black pants. Sephiroth felt his loin stirring as he saw the perfect body shape Cloud had.

Cloud stopped and looked at Sephiroth who was wearing his usual clothes and blushed. 'Did I wear the wrong attire, sir? Should I change?' Cloud asked shyly.

Sephiroth swallowed and shook his head, 'No, it's just that I felt much more comfortable wearing this. You looked… beautiful,' Sephiroth said, tilting his head to one side.

Cloud blushed, and lowered his gaze to the floor. Sephiroth took Cloud's hand into his own, entwining their fingers together. Cloud looked surprise, but he didn't pull away.

Sephiroth smirked, Cloud was really too cute and innocent.

After ordering from the menu, Sephiroth glanced over at Cloud who was fidgeting on his seat nervously. 'Do you drink wine, Cloud?' Sephiroth asked with an evil gleam in his eyes.

'I-I am not sure, sir…' Cloud looked embarrassed. 'I have never drunk wine before.'

'Then this is the perfect opportunity for you to try. I will order a bottle of wine, will tat be fine with you?' Sephiroth said. Cloud nodded shyly in agreement.

Sephiroth planned to bring a drunken Cloud back to his apartment, and then… Sephiroth grinned evilly as he thought of it.

'One bottle of red wine, please,' Sephiroth ordered to the flustered looking waiter. 'Y-yes, si-sir,' the waiter stammered, his eyes never leaving Sephiroth.

Sephiroth ignored the waiter, instead he focused on Cloud who was looking uncomfortable as if he wasn't used to this kind of place. 'Is this your first time here?' Sephiroth asked, staring intently at Cloud.

Cloud's head snapped up at Sephiroth's words. When Cloud noticed that Sephiroth was staring at him, Cloud blushed and nodded.

'Yes, I don't have the money, you see,' Cloud mumbled shyly.

Sephiroth had brought Cloud to a first class restaurant where Sephiroth himself often came here. The waiter brought the red wine, and poured it with trembling fingers for Sephiroth.

The waiter shot a glare at Cloud while pouring his wine. Cloud was taken aback, the happy glow in his eyes dimmed.

Sephiroth spoke up in a dangerous tone, 'He is my special guest.'

The waiter was shock, and he said hastily, 'I am sorry sir. Please enjoy your meal.'

The waiter scuttled away immediately. Cloud looked miserable at being glared by that waiter, Sephiroth smiled and reached over to hold Cloud's hand on the table.

'Don't worry about that, he must be a fan of mine and he got jealous seeing you here with me,' Sephiroth said gently.

Cloud blushed, but he didn't pull away his hand from beneath Sephiroth's.

Cloud smiled sweetly at Sephiroth, saying 'Thank you.' Those two words sent shivers down Sephiroth's spine as Cloud said that.

Sephiroth supported a fully drunk Cloud out from the restaurant after a delicious meal. Cloud was leaning against Sephiroth as Sephiroth smirked in victorious.

Cloud was so drunk that the poor boy could hardly walk, this was the chance which Sephiroth had been waiting for.

'Cloud, I will bring you to my apartment, is that alright with you?' Sephiroth asked.

Cloud murmured something inaudible, which Sephiroth took it for a yes.

Sephiroth opened his apartment door, and staggered inside with Cloud. Then Sephiroth guided Cloud towards the bedroom, his grin widening every second.

'Mmm, w-where am I?' Cloud asked in a half dazed voice as if he had just woke up.

'My room,' Sephiroth said smugly, as he tossed Cloud on his bed.

'W-why am I here? I need to return to the barracks,' Cloud mumbled as he squirmed on the bed.

'Well, you were too drunk, and so I brought you here. Don't worry, I will bring you back in one piece tomorrow,' Sephiroth said in a dangerously sweet voice as he climbed on top of Cloud.

'T-thank you,' Cloud muttered, smiling brightly at Sephiroth, looking as innocent as ever.

Sephiroth couldn't wait to claim this boy as his own.

Cloud suddenly loosened and tugged down his tie. 'It's so hot,' Cloud whispered seductively as he stared at Sephiroth through half closed lids. Cloud started to unbutton his own shirt.

This took Sephiroth completely by surprise, was Cloud trying to seduce him? Sephiroth swallowed and stared at the beautiful figure lying beneath him, Sephiroth was feeling aroused.

Sephiroth licked his lips as he stared at Cloud's delicate skin waiting to be nibbled and licked. Sephiroth couldn't hold it in anymore.

Sephiroth swooped down and kissed Cloud hard on the lips, sliding his tongue into Cloud's warm mouth. Cloud reciprocated Sephiroth's rough kisses, moaning all the while.

Sephiroth cupped Cloud's face with his hands as Sephiroth continued attacking Cloud's lips.

Cloud's put his hands on Sephiroth's arm, as he kissed back Sephiroth eagerly. Cloud's tongue clashed against Sephiroth as Sephiroth deepened the kiss.

Suddenly, Sephiroth felt his arms twisted behind his back. Before Sephiroth could react, Cloud had tied Sephiroth's wrists together with his red tie.

Everything happened in a flash, and before Sephiroth could register what happened, Cloud was now on top of Sephiroth smirking at him.

**What will happen next? *Gasp* Well, stay tune to find out.** **WARNING: Bondage in next chapter. Poor Sephy, I wouldn't want to be in his shoes right now... **

**So... please review to let me know what you think, thank you. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ashlan: Thank you for always constantly reviewing my works. I didn't have a good chance to sincerely thank you before, so here it is, a big thank you from me! And I am glad you like it.**

**Tsukiko: Thank you very much for you review. I hope that you will enjoy reading this. And thank you for believing in me. =D**

**Amaya: I am flattered, really, thanks so much. =D But I must say, I am not the _greatest_ FF yaoi writer, there are still a lot of writers that are _way_ better than me. But thank you VERY MUCH for thinking about me that way, you have no idea how happy I am. As for your request, hmm, well, I may have to think about it because I am currently quite busy, and there are requests on AGSZC fanfics. XD So, I think I will complete that first. But maybe I will write one for your sake. The threesome you want is SZC? =D Thank you for reading all my other works by the way.**

**superfan8: Thank you for your review. I am so happy that you like it. XD**

**Okay, I have already replied all the other reviews, so I wouldn't post them here. Anyway, a big thanks to all those who reviewed, and for the favorites and alerts as well of course. Thank you! **

**WARNINGS : Major yaoi and nosebleed stuff in this chapter. Not recommended for the weak heart. You have been warned. **

**If you wish to proceed, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading.  
><strong>

'Hello, Sephiroth,' Cloud said, his eyes glinting with lust.

'What? What the hell is going on here?' Sephiroth asked, outrage. Cloud seemed wide awake, any traces of being drunk was gone, and Cloud was smiling wickedly on top of Sephiroth.

Cloud didn't say anything, instead, he took out a pill from his pocket and popped it into his mouth, and then Cloud leaned over and kissed Sephiroth.

Sephiroth clamped his teeth shut, refusing to give Cloud access to his mouth. Sephiroth had no idea what Cloud was playing at, but Sephiroth had a bad feeling about this.

Cloud gave a hard yank at Sephiroth's silver hair, Sephiroth reluctantly let out a gasp. Sephiroth wondered how did Cloud found out about his weakness.

Cloud used the chance to slip his tongue inside Sephiroth's mouth, and passed the pill into Sephiroth's mouth forcing him to swallow the pill.

Cloud pulled back, wiping his lips as he stared at Sephiroth deviously. Sephiroth tried to struggle, but strangely Sephiroth found his strength slipping away, and his cock started to harden.

Sephiroth started to pant, his vision became blur and dizzy. Sephiroth felt weird, his body felt so hot, and he felt so uncomfortable. Sephiroth felt his cock straining against his pants, twitching to get out.

Cloud caressed Sephiroth's cheek gently, jolting Sephiroth out from his trance. 'What did you do to me?' Sephiroth hissed. Sephiroth shivered as he felt Cloud's touches, Cloud's hand felt so good against his skin.

Cloud smirked, and leaned down close to Sephiroth, their faces inches away. 'You are good. Normally anyone who ate that aphrodisiac will be yelling and begging for sex by now, but you can still control it very well. But no matter, it will be futile anyway.'

'The pill I gave you just now was a very strong aphrodisiac which I created myself,' Cloud whispered, his breath tickling Sephiroth's face.

Sephiroth arched his back, pants were involuntary coming out from his mouth, as he felt more and more aroused.

'I am afraid that even the mako in your blood wouldn't be able to help you,' Cloud said, his eyes glinting malevolently.

Sephiroth glared at Cloud in fury. 'You are a monster!' Sephiroth snapped, refusing to give in although his body was starting to scream for sex.

Cloud smirked, the innocent and cute features on Cloud's face were completely gone. It was as if Cloud had changed into a completely different person, from an angel to a devil from hell.

'Well, I have to think of ways to subdue the great General Sephiroth to make you mine. And, aren't you a monster too? Trying to trick a gullible looking young cadet into your room so you could rape him,' Cloud murmured into Sephiroth's ears. 'You should remember the old saying, never judge a chocobo by its feather. I am not as innocent as everyone else think.'

'Oh, by the way, I am a good drinker, and I never get drunk. That was just an act. Pretty convincing, right?' Cloud continued, looking smug.

Sephiroth glared at Cloud although his vision was getting fuzzy and his body was heating up.

Cloud licked the earlobe and nibbled them gently making Sephiroth shivered. Sephiroth refused to give Cloud the satisfaction by moaning although he could hardly restrain himself.

Cloud grinned as he saw Sephiroth's crimson face, and his heavy breathing.

'Let me relieve you of your sufferings,' Cloud said, as he moved his hand down and grabbed at Sephiroth's crotch.

Sephiroth gasped, and snarled, 'Don't touch me!'

'Tsk, tsk, you are already like this and yet you want to fight against the pleasure I can give you?' Cloud asked sneeringly. 'As expected from you, _general_.'

Cloud suddenly took out a dagger from the underside of his pants, the blade glinting evilly under the dim bedroom light. Sephiroth's eyes widened, what was Cloud planning to do? Sephiroth tried to struggle, but his strength was all gone.

Cloud licked his lips, then he cut the straps covering Sephiroth's chest in half. Cloud was extremely skill with the blade and didn't even make a scratch on Sephiroth's chest.

Cloud pushed the leather clothes away, revealing Sephiroth's pink hard nipples. Cloud smirked as he saw the hardened nub. Cloud traced Sephiroth's chest with his fingers making Sephiroth gasped once more.

Cloud loved to toy with Sephiroth, he loved to watch the erotic expression on Sephiroth's face, his reluctance and strong resistance. Cloud loved these all about Sephiroth.

'I will bring you to heaven,' Cloud said as he leaned down and suck at Sephiroth's nipple, twitching the other one with his hand. Cloud licked the skin around it, before sucking it gently. Then Cloud bit it down hard, Sephiroth could not hold back the voice, as he gave a moan of delight.

Cloud spurred by Sephiroth's moans began to suck the other one, leaving them raw red in color.

Cloud then used his dagger and sliced apart Sephiroth's pants. Cloud tossed the shreds to the ground, as he watched with lust at Sephiroth's underwear.

Pre-come was already staining Sephiroth's underwear. Cloud tore Sephiroth's underwear away and purred as he saw Sephiroth's beautiful engorged cock. Cloud raised Sephiroth's leg over his shoulders.

Cloud licked the side of Sephiroth's thighs, sliding his tongue up and down. Then Cloud moved on to Sephiroth's cock, Cloud licked the head of the cock first before slowly taking in the whole of Sephiroth's cock into his hot cavern.

Cloud ran his tongue up and down the sides of Sephiroth's cock, licking away the pre-come that was forming on the hilt. Cloud fondled Sephiroth's ball with his hand as he expertly gave Sephiroth a blowjob.

Cloud stared with rapt pleasure as he watched Sephiroth's expression. Sephiroth closed his eyes tightly shut, Sephiroth felt so good, he had never felt so good in his entire life.

But still Sephiroth clamped his mouth shut, trying to hold back the torrent of moans that was straining to come out.

Sephiroth was overcome by pleasure from the skillful blowjob Cloud gave him as Cloud continued to tease him there. Sephiroth writhed on the bed, tensing as he felt the climax approaching.

'No… N-no more,' Sephiroth moaned, as he continued to feel Cloud's tongue teasing his cock. Sephiroth tried to move away, but Cloud held him tightly in grips of steel.

Cloud ignored Sephiroth and continued to play with Sephiroth's cock. Soon, Sephiroth who couldn't hold back expelled his seed with a loud cry of ecstasy. Sephiroth lay there panting as his head swam in heat from the release just now.

Cloud swallowed every drop of Sephiroth's seed eagerly as if it was the most delicious liquid.

Sephiroth stared in disgust and shock as Cloud swallowed his seed. Even more, when Cloud pulled back and smacked his lips in delight saying, 'You are so tasty.'

Then, Cloud pulled out a bottle of lubricant with a grin on his face. Sephiroth regained his senses when he saw the bottle.

Warning bells rang inside Sephiroth's head, Cloud couldn't be serious could he? Cloud really wanted to rape him? Judging from the lust and desire in Cloud's eyes, Cloud was serious.

'No! Release me!' Sephiroth hissed as he thrashed around on the bed.

Cloud was taken aback by surprise, Sephiroth's resistance towards the aphrodisiac amazed him. Cloud's guard was down, and at that moment Sephiroth's leg accidentally hit Cloud on the cheek.

Cloud let out a small cry of pain, releasing Sephiroth's legs. Sephiroth struggled against the bonds on his hands, as Sephiroth tried to kick Cloud again. But then Sephiroth felt his legs being captured by a pair of smooth and cold hands once more.

Cloud stared at Sephiroth with an evil look. 'You really are strong, it makes me want to devour you even more,' Cloud smirked, his left cheek red in color from the hit.

Cloud pressed his own lips against Sephiroth's unwilling ones. Cloud kissed Sephiroth vigorously and forcefully, ignoring Sephiroth's protests.

Sephiroth felt a stab of pain as Cloud inserted a finger into his hole. Cloud forced open Sephiroth's mouth and wandered his tongue in, tasting him everywhere hungrily while thrusting his finger inside Sephiroth.

Cloud added a second finger, and then to Sephiroth's horror, he found himself moving his hips as Cloud thrust his fingers inside him.

Cloud broke the kiss and grinned, 'It feels wonderful, doesn't it?'

Cloud insert another finger, and increased the speed. 'You are so tight over here, is this your first time?' Cloud teased.

Sephiroth shuddered as he felt Cloud's fingers brushing over his prostate gland. Sephiroth glared at Cloud and refused to answer Cloud's question.

Cloud continued to ram his fingers against Sephiroth's prostate gland, forcing Sephiroth to moan in pleasure much to his own disdain.

Cloud looked at Sephiroth all the while. 'You look so sexy, Seph,' Cloud said. 'Guess I will just have to lose the bet to Zack.'

'Bet? What bet?' Sephiroth asked but those words turned into moans as Cloud gave a particular hard thrust.

Sephiroth found himself thrusting his hips in time to Cloud's fingers.

Cloud pulled out with fingers with a squelchy sound and licked his fingers. 'Your hole is twitching in excitement, as if inviting me to enter you,' Cloud smirked, as he bent down. Cloud stuck his tongue inside the hole and moaned as he tasted Sephiroth.

Sephiroth groaned, as Cloud's tongue moved inside his tight hole. Cloud pulled back and started to unzip his pants. Sephiroth's eyes bulged, he knew what was coming after that.

Cloud stared at Sephiroth with an amused look as Sephiroth's eyes widened in trepidation. Cloud applied the lubricant onto his own even enormous cock. Then Cloud positioned it at Sephiroth's entrance. Sephiroth didn't make a sound this time, probably accepting the fact that this was inevitable.

Cloud eased his cock gently inside Sephiroth as Sephiroth cried out when he felt Cloud's cock penetrated him. Sephiroth clenched his eyes shut, biting down his lips with such force that it began to bleed.

Cloud slowly forced his cock deeper and deeper into Sephiroth's warm contracting insides. Soon, Cloud's entire cock was buried deep inside Sephiroth.

Cloud waited a while for Sephiroth to adjust before sliding his cock out in a slow pace. Then Cloud rammed it back in with a hard thrust, making Sephiroth gasped.

Cloud slowly built up the pace as he thrust inside Sephiroth again and again. Moans of pleasure escaped from Sephiroth's lips when the pain blended into pleasure.

Sephiroth was breathing heavily as Cloud rammed against his prostate gland. Sephiroth felt his head in the clouds, moaning and crying out in pleasure like a woman. Sephiroth hated himself for that but he couldn't stop himself. 'So… so good…' Sephiroth gasped as Cloud thrust himself inside Sephiroth.

It was a feeling that Sephiroth had never felt before. 'More… More…' Sephiroth moaned. Cloud grinned when he heard Sephiroth said that.

'Your wish is my command,' Cloud said and continued to ram Sephiroth's prostate gland harder making Sephiroth cried out.

Cloud grunted as he thrust himself, 'Oh, you are so tight.'

Cloud gasped when Sephiroth's muscles suddenly clenched around him tightly. Sephiroth gave a cry of ecstasy before releasing his seed for the second time.

Cloud increased his pace, moving so vigorously inside Sephiroth that Sephiroth began to bleed. Sephiroth's soft member hardened again as Cloud drove himself deeper and deeper into Sephiroth.

Cloud cried out Sephiroth's name as Cloud reached climax, and emptied his seed inside Sephiroth.

Cloud fell on top of Sephiroth panting, he was in seventh heaven just now. Cloud had been waiting so long for this and it felt so good.

Cloud grinned as he saw Sephiroth's hard cock, Cloud felt his own cock started to harden as well.

'Looks like you haven't have enough yet, don't worry, I will satisfy you until you can't move,' Cloud said, his evil grin back on his face.

Sephiroth's eyes flew open in shock as he felt Cloud's hard cock moved inside him once more. Cloud flipped Sephiroth over and held his hips as Cloud rammed himself inside Sephiroth again and again.

When morning came, Sephiroth woke up with a dreadful headache. Sephiroth felt his butt sore from last night love making. Although the mako in Sephiroth's blood had healed the wounds, he still felt as if Cloud's cock was still etched inside.

That bastard Cloud, Sephiroth thought murderously as he stared at Cloud's peaceful sleeping form. Sephiroth gave a low growl as he glared at Cloud.

Cloud was looking innocent and sweet again, all traces of last night scary sadistic demeanor vanished.

Sephiroth buried his head into his hands and groaned. Sephiroth couldn't believe he was raped by someone younger than him!

And what's more, Sephiroth moaned in pleasure and begged for more when he was being raped, what kind of normal person would do that?

Well, he wasn't exactly his normal self, Sephiroth thought as he blamed it all on the aphrodisiac. But a little voice in his brain spoke up, 'Are you sure that is really the reason? You did feel really good right?'

Sephiroth was feeling _very_ disgusted with himself.

Sephiroth glared at Cloud, anger coursed through his veins as he thought of yesterday. Suddenly, Sephiroth pushed Cloud off the bed and watched in satisfaction as Cloud fall of the bed with a loud thud.

Sephiroth was going to kick out Cloud from his house.

It was already very merciful of him that he didn't kill Cloud, Sephiroth thought grimly.

Cloud woke up and stared at Sephiroth groggily, rubbing his head where it hit the floor. 'What is the meaning of this?' Cloud complained.

Cloud gave a yawn, looking totally at ease and unconcerned about the ominous aura Sephiroth was exuding. Sephiroth shoved himself down the bed, looking mutinous.

Sephiroth picked up Cloud's clothes from the floor then he proceeded to drag Cloud by the arm out of the bedroom and across the living room.

'Sephiroth? What are you doing?' Cloud asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

Sephiroth remained stone-face, and then he opened the door and threw Cloud and his clothes out.

'Get out! I don't want to see your face ever again!' Sephiroth snarled, and then he slammed the door shut right in front of Cloud's surprise face.

The whole building shook with the force Sephiroth slammed the door, it was a huge surprise that the door didn't fall of from its hinges.

'Sephiroth-wait, I-' Cloud said as he pounded on the door.

There was another loud slam which sent the building trembling, indicating that Sephiroth was in his bedroom.

Cloud sighed and gave up as he backed away from the door. That was when Cloud's sense kicked in and he realized that he was naked.

Cloud took a quick look around, fortunately there was no one in sight. Cloud grinned as he quickly put on his clothes.

Cloud's thoughts wandered to yesterday night, his heart beat increased when he thought of how sexy and hot Sephiroth was yesterday, so different from the usual Sephiroth. Cloud licked his lips in delight as he thought of that.

When Cloud walked away, a smirk was carved on his handsome features. Cloud was going to have so much fun with Sephiroth in the future, yesterday was just the beginning. Cloud could hardly wait for their next meeting.

**Wonder what evil schemes Cloud has for poor Sephiroth. Anyone interested in hearing the bet between Cloud and Zack? Well, I will mentioned that in the next chapter. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading and please review. THANK YOU! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**So I realized that it had been a long time since I wrote fanfiction. Then one day when I read back this story, and even I suddenly had the urge to know what will happens next. So I decided to start writing for this story again. Anyway, I am really sorry for the long wait, everyone. Hope you enjoy the story. =]**_

Cloud gave a yawn as he stretched his hands above his head. Yesterday night was fun but it could be quite exhausting as well, Cloud thought mischievously. He was just walking to the canteen when he saw Zack coming his way. As soon as Zack spotted Cloud, Zack hurried over with a devious smile on his lips. 'Yo, Cloud, so how did it go? Did you get the picture?' Zack asked, bounding up and down excitedly. 'I want to see it.'

'No, I didn't get the photo,' Cloud said. When Zack heard that, the excited feeling dissipated inside him and his face fell. 'What? Why?' Zack whined. 'Didn't you stay over at Seph's place? Don't tell me you guys didn't have sex.' 'We did,' Cloud smirked. 'Then, why didn't you get a good photo of him when he's having sex?' Zack demanded.

'Well, Seph was too sexy to share with anyone, only I can look at _that_ seph,' Cloud said as he pushed open the canteen doors and entered. The canteen was already full of people, Zack had to raise his voice a notch to make himself heard. Cloud surveyed the food choices as he took an empty green tray. Zack was still keeping his pace with Cloud as they walked over to the food section. Cloud placed a croissant and a cup of coffee on his tray. On the other hand, Zack who was too busy interrogating Cloud didn't take anything at all.

'I want to see the sexy Seph,' Zack said with his mouth pouted as they left the food section and headed towards the corner of the canteen. They preferred to eat there as it was much more quieter in the canteen compare to the other places. They walked to their usual table where Cloud placed down his tray with a loud clatter. 'Well, put the idea off your mind because the bet's over. I concede defeat and I will be your slave for three months. Get it? So, DON'T lay a finger on Seph,' Cloud warned, an evil gleam in his eyes. 'If you touch Seph, I will kill you. Seph's all mine.'

'Wow, you are so overprotective, Cloud. But never mind, I can have you as my slave, this is great!' Zack cheered up at the thought but he didn't stop his interrogation. 'So, Cloud, how did the sex go with Seph? I heard he was HOT in bed,' Zack said, as he stared at Cloud eagerly. The grin on Cloud's face widened when he heard that. Cloud slowly tore off the top of the sugar packet and poured it in his coffee. He was taking his sweet time because he knew that Zack would be dying with impatience. 'Come on, spiky, answer me,' Zack wheedled.

'Seph was more than that, he was amazing,' Cloud smirked as he thought of yesterday's sex. Cloud stirred his coffee while Zack blabbered on excitedly about something. All Cloud could thought of was Sephiroth in bed. Aaaah, Seph, he was so hot, and adorable, his sensitive body responded so well to his every touch. Warmth radiated all over his body and down to his toes as well at the thought of him penetrating Sephiroth from

Cloud was so caught up in his fantasies about Sephiroth that he had totally ignored Zack's presence. 'Hello, Gaia to Cloud!' Zack finally shouted in annoyance as he waved his hands in front of Cloud's glazed eyes. 'What?' Cloud snapped as he was brought back to Gaia with a thump. It was only then Cloud realized that he was back in the noisy cafeteria with Zack.

'Someone is touchy,' Zack grinned, his chin supported by his left hand. 'Still thinking about last night?' Cloud blushed slightly for getting caught by Zack. Cloud merely tried to cover his embarrassment by drinking his coffee and avoiding answering the question. But Zack was hell bent on getting answers out from Cloud.

At that moment, the canteen doors opened and in walked the three 1st class SOLDIERS, Sephiroth in the center flanked by Genesis and Angeal. The noisy canteen immediately quiet down as everyone stopped to stare at the three who were like star idols in the Shinra Company. Zack had totally forgotten all about Cloud when his eyes landed on his mentor/lover. 'I haven't introduced you properly yet to my mentor, right?' Zack flashed Cloud a grin before lifting his hands in the air and waved them. 'Angeal, over here!' Nearly half of the cafeteria turned to look at their table with envy.

'Zack, quiet down,' Cloud said in a low tone, Zack was always causing ruckus wherever he went. But it would be great to be sitting at the same table with the famous three especially Sephiroth. From the corner of his eyes, Cloud saw that Angeal was persuading the other two to join them. Sephiroth was too busy looking at his phone that he didn't noticed Cloud's presence yet. Genesis looked over to their table with a curious look in his eyes. Finally, Sephiroth raised his head and he looked right into Cloud's innocent blue eyes.

Sephiroth blanched and his face turned pale, while his phone nearly slipped from his hand. Everyone stared at Sephiroth with the mouths dropped open, the silver-hair General was always calm and graceful. Nobody had ever saw Sephiroth react this way before. Sephiroth shook his head and was about to walk away when Genesis reached out and grabbed his arm firmly. Angeal had an amused expression on his face as he watched Genesis half dragged Sephiroth over to their table. Zack stared with surprise at Sephiroth and he leaned in to whisper to Cloud. 'What in the world did you do to Seph?'

Cloud merely grinned as their conversation was cut short by the arrival of the three generals. Genesis immediately took the empty seat beside Cloud and he ruffled his hair as he eyed Cloud interestingly. Angeal settled down beside Zack where the both of them immediately slipped into their own little world. Sephiroth begrudgingly took the last empty seat, he was willing to look at anywhere but at Cloud.

'So, what's your name cadet?' Genesis asked while flashing him a huge grin. 'C-Cl-Cloud Strife, sir,' Cloud stuttered as he looked at Genesis in awe. It was the reaction every single cadet would give if a General spoke to them. Sephiroth snorted as he stared straight into his PDA. 'Really?' Genesis' eyes widened in surprise. '_The _Cloud Strife?' Cloud pretended to stare in puzzled at Genesis. 'What do you mean, sir?' Cloud asked demurely. 'Yo, Seph, raise your head from your phone,' Genesis grinned as he rubbed his hands in glee.

Sephiroth merely snarled in response as he continued to stare at his phone. 'What's gotten over you, Seph? It's Cloud,' Genesis leaned over the table to whisper to Sephiroth. 'Leave me alone,' Sephiroth said through gritted teeth. He was holding his phone so hard that his knuckled were turning white in color. Genesis rolled his eyes and sat back down with his arms crossed. 'So, tell me more about yourself, private Strife,' Genesis said as he turned to look at Cloud.

Cloud began to spoke shyly about himself all the while pretending to be terrified that he was actually speaking to a General. From the corner of his eye, Cloud could see that with every sentence Cloud spoke, the deeper the frown etched on Sephiroth's forehead. This was going to be so enjoyable, Cloud thought in the inside. Genesis tore his own croissant bits by bits as he listened to Cloud's story. All the while, Cloud tried to catch Sephiroth's gaze but Sephiroth didn't raise his head at all. Cloud was just talking about how he met Zack when Genesis suddenly cut in. 'So, Cloud, are you currently single?' Genesis nibbled into his croissant placidly. Everyone froze mid-action as they stared at Genesis.

'S-sir?' Cloud asked as he tried to look fluster. _God, don't tell me that Genesis wants to hit on me too?_ Cloud thought in his mind. Although of course it would make things even more interesting. 'I asked, are you currently single?' Genesis asked as he tilted his head. 'I-I-' Cloud stammered and he lowered his head as if in embarrassment. Cloud twiddled with his fingers before replying in a low voice. 'I-I am s-single, b-but I actually have a huge crush on someone.' Cloud sneak a peek at Sephiroth whose face was as dark as thunder.

Genesis who was checking out Cloud's reactions immediately confirmed his suspicions about Cloud's crush. 'Hmmm, could it be that you have a crush on Sephiroth?' Genesis suddenly asked with a twinkle in his eyes. Angeal and Zack were still chatting among themselves, but Cloud could see that they were struggling not to overhear the conversation. Cloud tried his best to put on the expression to indicate that he had been caught. 'I-I-I- don't know what you are talking about, sir,' Cloud said in a rush and look down at his now trembling hands.

'Really? But look at you, you are blushing,' Genesis said teasingly. Sephiroth suddenly stood up, his chair squeaking against the floor. There was an ominous aura exuding from Sephiroth as he glared at everyone. 'I will be taking my leave,' he snapped before walking away. Cloud looked at the back of Sephiroth forlornly, the temperature on the table dropped several degrees. Everyone on the table noticed how depressed Cloud was.

Genesis scribbled something on a slip of paper and he slid the paper into Cloud's surprised hands. 'What is this?' Cloud stared at Genesis inquiringly. 'Can you please help me to pass this paper to Sephiroth?' Genesis asked grinningly. 'M-me? Pass a message t-to Ge-General Sephiroth?' Cloud's eyes bulged as he stared at the paper as if it was the most valuable thing in the world. Genesis nodded his head. 'Shouldn't you go catch up to him now before he gets too far away?' Genesis took a sip of his orange juice while he stared at Cloud from above the glass.

'O-of course, sir, I will immediately go after him,' Cloud replied as his face blushed with pleasure. 'Good bye, General Rhapsodos, General Hewley and Lieutenant Fair.' Cloud bowed down to each of them before running away like a little puppy. He could feel the other curious gazes bored holes into his back as he ran out from the canteen. Once he was safely outside the doors of the canteen, the innocent look on his face dropped and his eyes glinted excitedly. Cloud gripped the paper tightly in his hands as he strode down the hallway confidently. Time to hunt out his prey.

_To be continue…_

**_Please tell me what you guys think about the story. Should I continue to write more? =] Thanks for reading anyway._**


	4. Chapter 4

The hallway trembled with every step Sephiroth took, his face set in a grim expression and he was exuding a murderous aura. Everybody in front of him moved aside hastily as soon as they saw him approaching. Nobody dared to be in the way of the Great Silver Haired General. Turning past a corner sharply, Sephiroth bumped into several cadets, sending them sprawling on the floor.

'Ouch, watch your way! You little-' the 2nd class Soldier's words trailed off when he raised his head and looked right into Sephiroth's emerald furious cat-like eyes. 'Ge-ge-ge-' The cadet stammered, his whole body shaking with fear.

'You were saying?' Sephiroth whispered dangerously as he started to summon his sword Masamune. The sword was just morphing into Sephiroth's left hand when the cadet quickly scrambled up from the floor and muttered a quick sorry before fleeing down the hallway with his friends.

Everyone was frozen in mid-action, trying their very best to pretend they didn't notice the scene. Swearing slightly, Sephiroth sent his sword away and continued his way towards the elevator, ignoring the curious stares and whispers going on around him.

Sephiroth pressed the button with so much force that it dented slightly. Startled, Sephiroth quickly withdrew his hand. What had gotten into him anyway? Why did he get all hot and bothered over a mere cadet? Sephiroth lowered his head, his gaze resting on the shiny ceramic tiles on the floor. He could see his reflection clearly, and his face was one of rage, fear and curiosity combined together. Sephiroth took in a deep breath and shook his head to clear away the muddled thoughts. Just then the elevator doors engraved with the Shinra company logo opened with a 'ting.' Sephiroth stepped inside the elevators and leaned against the cold smooth metal wall. In just a few short moments, Sephiroth will be back in his office where he would no longer be bother by thoughts of Cloud. The thought comforted Sephiroth greatly.

Better yet, maybe he should go out to find some cute juniors and tricked them into going bed with him. The doors were closing halfway when Sephiroth heard the sound of rushing footsteps and a loud squeak against the floor as a pair of marble hands slid in between the gaps of the doors. 'Wait!' The voice sounded familiar, but Sephiroth couldn't recognize who was the owner of the voice.

Normally Sephiroth would just abused the close button and forced the door shut, but this time, Sephiroth decided to be a kind Samaritan. Just this once. Sephiroth pushed the 'open; button. There was a huge sigh of relief and someone muttered thank you over and over again. The door slid opened, revealing a head of soft looking blond spikes, fair skin and innocent cerulean blue eyes. All the blood drained from Sephiroth's face, his eyes widened in horror for a fraction of a second as realization seeped in. 'Thank you so-' The innocent and bubbly voice drifted off, and the smile on the cadet's face turned into a sneer. 'Oh. Hi, _Sephiroth,'_ Cloud said grinningly.

xxxx

Wow, talk about coincidence, Cloud thought as he stood there studying Sephiroth. Cloud could swear that he saw fear in Sephiroth's eyes for a second when their eyes met, although it was so short it could have just been a figment of imagination. Sephiroth stood there like a beautifully sculpted marble statue, looking petrified. With a loud snort, Sephiroth rushed towards the button panel and punched it hard. The doors clamped shut with Cloud in the middle. 'Ouch, Cloud winced in pain, wedged between the doors. 'Get out!' Sephiroth muttered in that deathly yet sexy tone of his as he continued to press the 'close' button. Cloud squeezed with all his might and just managed to slip past inside when the doors shut behind him. Sparks came out from the button as it fizzled and sparkled. Cloud fell down on all fours on the metal floor, gasping for breath. His eyes in level with Sephiroth's dark leather boots.

Sephiroth growled in an inhuman way above him, but Cloud merely straightened himself and brushed off dust from his uniform as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. 'Hi, sir.' Sephiroth stiffened at that word but he didn't look into Cloud's eyes. 'General Raphsodos asked me to pass this to you,' Cloud said in a cavalier manner, stretching out his hand towards Sephiroth to pass him the slip of paper. Sephiroth glared at Cloud and swiped away his hand. 'Leave me alone!' Sephiroth snapped, punching the 'open' button roughly.

'Hey, hey, come on, what's with the cold attitude?' Cloud asked, slipping his hands into his pocket. Sephiroth shot him another glare which would had made anyone cowered in fear but Cloud stood firmly there and grinned at him. Sephiroth kept on punching the 'open' button but the door refused to open. 'Damn it!' Sephiroth growled.

Finally, Sephiroth drove his whole fist into the control panel in rage, causing the elevator to shake slightly from the force. 'Woah,' Cloud muttered. He managed to balance himself in time by grabbing on the metal rails fixed on the walls. The lights overhead flickered a few times as sparks flew out from the control panels like a miniature fireworks performance. 'What the-' Sephiroth muttered as he took a step back warily. The whole elevator gave a creak and it wobbled dangerously. 'Fwip.' Suddenly, all the lights in the elevators were extinguished and a computerized female voice echoed in the elevator. 'Attention everyone, please stay calm and do not panic. Help will arrive soon. Please do not attempt to pry the doors open.'

Even in the dark, Cloud could see a vein throbbing in Sephiroth's neck, as he strode towards the door to try to force the doors open. Just then a light bulb flashed in Cloud's head, and the grin on his face slowly widened. How could he be so stupid? This was the perfect time to try out his new toy with Sephiroth. The opportunity he had been looking for. Sephiroth would have no idea what hit him, Cloud thought darkly as he chuckled to himself.

Cloud side stepped past Sephiroth and stood between him and the door. The Silver Hair General actually flinched and took a step backward. 'Don't come near me,' Sephiroth snarled, his eyes livid. The urge to rip Cloud from limbs to limbs was clearly etched in those emerald eyes. 'Didn't you hear the announcements? We should just stay calm,' Cloud said casually, edging in closer to Sephiroth. Behind his back, Cloud silently lifted out a pair of silver handcuffs from his pocket, waiting to clap them down on the unsuspecting Sephiroth.

'I don't need to take any advice from you,' Sephiroth snapped, walking in circles with Cloud, never taking his eyes away from Cloud. 'Come on, don't tell me you are still mad about last night,' Cloud pouted, showing his puppy dog eyes. Color rose in Sephiroth's cheek as he paused in his step. 'I-' Before Sephiroth had the chance to finish his statement, Cloud rushed towards him, catching him by surprise. Cloud shoved Sephiroth against the wall. Hard. Trapping him beneath. Cloud immediately locked the handcuffs around Sephiroth's left wrist. Sephiroth growled and he raised his right hand to hit Cloud. But Cloud saw that coming and ducked his head, dodging the blow by a few inches. Swiftly, Cloud locked the handcuffs against the metal rail and caught Sephiroth's right hand in his. Sephiroth struggled valiantly but he couldn't move his left hand at all. 'Gotcha.' Cloud smirked as he leaned in close, his face inches away from a stunned Sephiroth.

_To be continue…_

_**Hope you guys like this chapter. It took me a long time to finalize the details of this story so that Sephiroth still managed to stay in character yet Cloud could still triumphed over him. Please leave a review or comment behind. Thank you so much for reading this story. ^.^ Stay tune for the updates.**_


	5. Christmas Special Part 1

**Dear readers,**

**Just a short Christmas Special for the occasion. It's a special chapter where Cloud had already conquered Sephiroth in the future and they were going to spend their first Christmas together. Anyway, enjoy! **

"So what are your plans for the upcoming Christmas Day?" Genesis asked grinningly, waving his fork at him over his plate of syrupy pancakes.

"The usual," Sephiroth replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

The grin on Genesis's face widened. "Means we go to the club and drink ourselves to our oblivion and then pick up some innocent, cute boys and brought them over?"

Sephiroth simply smirked but Genesis got his answer.

"Great," Genesis said, crossing his arms behind his head. "I kind of thought that you are going to bail on us since you have found yourself a little pet."

Sephiroth's muscles coiled up at those words – "little pet". If looks could kill, Genesis would have dropped dead at that moment. "You are mistaken," Sephiroth replied drily.

At that moment, Cloud passed their table, carrying a tray with food. Wherever he walked, all the other solders eyed his ass hungrily. Cloud walked pass Sephiroth without even looking at him or showing signs of recognition.

"You have chosen wisely, look at all those other guys drooling over your little pet."

Sephiroth could have snorted in response. _Little pet? _Genesis had no idea what or who he was messing lowered his head as his cheeks flushed at the thought of their passionate sex last night. As usual, there was an argument on who should be the top but after a little fight, Cloud still came out on top and he rode Sephiroth. Even though Sephiroth would never admit it to anyone, it felt really good to make love in that position, with Cloud's cock penetrated him from behind. He could feel his entire length rubbing against his skin.

"Sephiroth," Genesis's sing-song voice cut into his mind.

"What?"

"Look, who's here to find you."

_Speak of the devil._ Sephiroth didn't need to look up to know who was here. There was only person who Genesis would speak of this way.

"Ge-General Se-Se-Sephiroth?" There was a small, terrified squeak beside him.

Sephiroth glanced up to find himself staring at a pair of fear infused blue orbs. Cloud was practically shaking in his boots, his eyes darting between Genesis and Sephiroth uncertainly. "S-sir?"

"Yes?" Sephiroth asked lazily, swirling his coffee with a plastic spoon. It wasn't everyday he get to see Cloud being afraid in front of him.

Cloud swallowed hard and then his blue eyes hardened. "S-sir, can I please talk to you? Alone?" he added hastily.

"I'm busy," Sephiroth replied, a lump settled on his chest. Shit. Was Cloud planning to ask him out on Christmas night too? It wouldn't be a pretty sight if Cloud knew what he had planned.

"S-sir, please?"

"Sephiroth, don't you think that you should show some pity and compassion to your pet?" Genesis added in a tone dripping of fake sympathy. Cloud ducked his head in embarrassment at the mention of the word "pet".

"It's none of your business."

"Please, General Sephiroth," Cloud clasped his hands together in a pleading posture. "It will really mean a lot to me if I can speak to you alone."

Sephiroth pretended to exhale heavily, standing up and followed after a shy-looking Cloud who lowered his head as he walked towards the door. Whispers followed after them as they walked with Cloud in the front and Sephiroth at the back. Cloud walked steadily away from the cafeteria, then he turned a corner.

Sephiroth had barely walked into the corridor when a pair of hands reached out and pulled him by his suspenders. He was slammed into the cold hard wall and a lithe body was pressed tightly against him, trapping his lips in a heated, passionate kiss.

_There's my lover,_ Sephiroth thought with a grin as he replied back his kisses. Cloud wrapped one arm around Sephiroth's neck, bringing him closer, another hand sliding down towards his crotch.

"Cloud," Sephiroth murmured, feeling his body heating up as Cloud groped him. As they broke apart, Sephiroth gasped for air and Cloud stared at him seductively through half-open eyelids.

"Hey, I miss you," Cloud whispered with a small smile.

"Hey," Sephiroth whispered, feeling aroused. Not that he would ever admit it. He took a deep breath, trying not to let his expression shown.

"So, I was wondering, what are your plans for Christmas?"

The lump on his chest leadened and a foreboding feeling settled over Chaos when he heard that but he didn't want to jump on his worst conclusion yet. "I'll probably be out drinking."

"Oh." Cloud's face furrowed as if the thought of Sephiroth having plans on Christmas night didn't struck him. "I though that since this was our first Christmas, we are going to spend it together."

Sephiroth frowned. _Our first Christmas? Going to spend it together?_ Now they have to do all events as a couple? When did things happen this way anyway?

"I was thinking of a romantic candle-lit Christmas dinner together by the roaring fire and then…" Cloud leaned in close so that his lips brushed against Sephiroth's ear. "Have some hot, steamy, naughty sex in front of the fireplace," Cloud whispered, running one finger up and down across Sephiroth's arm.

A tingle of shiver ran down Sephiroth's spine, he could feel his cock slowly hardening at the thought. It did sound tempting. Naughty sex. And since it was Christmas night, maybe it will involve ribbons and sparkling decorations?

But then reality hit him hard in the chest. Sephiroth cleared his throat. "Well, that all sound very… good. But… Well, you see, we already had something plan out for Christmas night."

"Who are we?" Cloud frowned.

"Genesis, Angeal and Zack. We are planing to go down to the pub and have a few drinks together. It's what we do every Christmas."

"Can I go?"

"No." The response was so fast and instantaneous that Sephiroth could barely stop himself from blurting out the words.

"Why not?" The frown on his face deepened but he didn't seemed to be angry. He just seemed confused.

"It's – Well," Sephiroth held up one hand to the back of his head uneasily. "It's kind of a thing we have been doing together every year. It's tradition. And I don't want to be the first one to break tradition."

He deliberately leave out the fact that initially it was only him, Genesis and Angeal. After Angeal started going out with Zack, he brought Zack along. Sephiroth didn't want to be tie down by a relationship yet, he needed his own space to mingle around with others. If Angeal wanted to blatantly show his and Zack's mutual display of affection for all the world to see, then that's their problem.

"Oh," Cloud looked crestfallen. "Then what about afterwards?"

"We will be hanging out until really late and there are some activities afterwards."

"What kind of activities?" Cloud's tone was sharp and his eyes glinted dangerously.

"Oh, well you know, we will drink ourselves to oblivion and perhaps make some new friends, mingle around and–"

"Tricking innocent young boys and then raped them?" Cloud finished darkly for him.

The tension between them was almost palpable. "Well, not exactly tricking them…" Sephiroth explained carefully. It was like trying to manoeuvre his way through a marshy swamp, trying to find the proper place to place his feet and avoided being sucked in. "Those guys are willing too." It sounded lame even to his ears but he had no idea how to make it better.

Cloud simply stood there, his expression clouded over. His brows were locked together and his bottom lips trembled, his eyes looked slightly misty but then he blinked and his eyes became defiant once more. Sephiroth was taken aback, for a second he thought he had gotten into Cloud and hurt him. Him. Hurting Cloud. Was he capable of getting hurt? He was always like a mischievous and daring devil when they were alone.

Sephiroth tried to approach the topic at a more casual tone. "You are not jealous, are you?"

"Jealous? Why should I get jealous that my boyfriend was planning to stand me up on Christmas night so he can go drinking with his buddies and hook up with other younger boys?" Cloud snapped, his lithe body trembling with rage. "No, it sounded perfectly normal." His voice was getting shriller with every word. Cloud drew the back of his hand against his eyes quickly, but Sephiroth caught a glimpse of his teary eyes.

Sephiroth released out a breath that he didn't knew he had been holding. When did Cloud became so clingy? How did he get himself into this mess in the first place? A little voice spoke up in the back of his mind.

_Well, if you hadn't plan on raping him the first day you met him then it probably wouldn't end up this way._

"Look, Cloud–" Sephiroth began, reaching out to grab Cloud's hand. His fingers touched empty air as Cloud withdrew his hand away. "Don't touch me," Cloud snapped.

"Fine," Sephiroth held up his hands in surrender form. "I'm just gonna say it anyway. Look, I wasn't planning to get committed in a _relationship_." The word left a disgusting taste at the tip of his tongue as he spoke. But the look on Cloud's face leave him feeling even scummier.

"So, what are you saying is that you don't want to be tied down in a relationship?" Cloud said slowly.

There was a loud thump on his chest. Cloud looked so serious at that moment – his eyes contained an edge of desperation in them, pleading silently that Sephiroth would say no. Sephiroth swallowed hard, feeling his Adam apple bobbing up and down. It's not that he didn't have any feelings for Cloud, he did feel an attraction towards Cloud. It wasn't love but it was definitely something. Sephiroth just didn't want to be bound in a relationship, he wasn't ready for it yet.

"I thought you were my boyfriend," Cloud whispered in a deadly tone. "Someone who belong to me both emotionally and physically exclusive."

"Look, it's not as bad as it sound – It's just sometimes I need my own space and hang out with other people. That's all."

"What? So you think that it's totally okay to go and screw around with other people while I wait for you at your house?" Cloud practically spat at him.

Sephiroth was at lost for words. He hated it when people start discussing emotions and feelings with him. And Cloud was losing it. Judging from the sight Cloud was in, he was already hyperventilating and threatening to erupt his rage all over Sephiroth like bubbling hot lava. And comforting Cloud was the least expertise Sephiroth knew.

"Cloud, calm down–"

"My mistake."

"Cloud, please listen–"

"Screw it. We are over," Cloud whispered. Without another word, Cloud turned and ran down the hallway. Sephiroth knew that he should chase after Cloud and calmed him down but his pride held him back. He _was_ the Elite General for god's sake. How would others think if they knew that the Silver Elite General chased after an infantryman and apologised to him?

Before he could make up his mind, Cloud turned a corner and he disappeared from sight – but not before Sephiroth heard the faintest sound of a sob.

xxxx

Rows of red colour bulbs were strewn around the bar to match the occasion, throwing red colour light around the place. Holly and mistletoes were hung at dark corners and booths where couples were locked tightly together in a mess of limbs, making out with one another. The Deejay was wearing a Santa hat with a matching white beard while the girls were all decked out in Santa helper's dress, showing as much curves of their bodies as possible. Music blasted out from speakers at all side, making conversation hard but nobody cared – everybody was drunk, grinding their bodies against one another. It was a chaotic hazy mess in the pub.

They have to squeezed their way through sweaty bodies of partiers to reach the bar counter. When they did, Sephiroth slumped down on a plastic stool moodily, flipping his phone shut with annoyance. Not a single text message. Things had been pretty cold between Cloud and him since that day. But it's Christmas today! Sephiroth had hoped that Cloud would at least send him a text message, just a simple wish will do. He sighed and threw his phone down on the countertop.

"Seph, you gotta stop looking at your phone and look around you," Genesis gave a loud thump on his back, hardly noticing the inhuman growl from Sephiroth. Sephiroth grunted, but he decided that Genesis was right.

"One martini!"

As the bartender slipped his glass towards him, one particularly beautiful buxom blond walked over to them and stopped by beside Sephiroth. She leaned across the counter, her cleavage spilling all over the place, but Sephiroth barely noticed her, least to say aroused. He took another swig at his drink, ignoring the newcomer.

"One naughty eggnog cocktail," the woman giggled, tossing her blond hair back and battering her eye lashes at Sephiroth. "And make mine dirty," she added in a teasing whisper towards Sephiroth's direction. Sephiroth ignored her. He plucked an olive out from his martini and sucked at the olive, looking around the crowded bar. Genesis was practically salivating beside Sephiroth, judging from the way he was ogling at the girl.

"Hey, what's your name?" Genesis extended one hand across Sephiroth, cutting him across straight.

The girl eyed him through her heavy-lined mascara and then she smiled, she reached out and grabbed his hand. "Maria."

"Well, hi, Maria, I'm Genesis," Genesis flashed one of his bright smile at her. The girl giggled but then she turned his attention to Sephiroth once more. "So, hottie, care to buy me a drink?" She asked, resting her hand on his arm.

"I can buy you a drink," Genesis piped up from the side but his voice was drowned out by the music.

_Things have gone far enough._

Sephiroth thought, he didn't want to go ballistic on this dratted woman but if he didn't leave soon, that would be exactly what he was going to do. "I am going to the toilet," he announced, standing up. The woman seemed pretty upset but Genesis was excited.

When he entered the toilet, there was nobody there. He paused by the sink, looking into the mirror – his face was an unhealthy shade of white and there were shadows under his eyes. He sighed. He had not slept properly since the quarrel that day. He splashed water on his face, hoping to clear his mind.

When he walked out, Genesis was sipping wine alone.

"Where's your lady friend?" Sephiroth asked, ordering another glass of martini.

Genesis smirked. "Apparently she was only interested in long, silver hair guys."

Sephiroth eyed him suspiciously but then he decided that he couldn't bother less about it. He shrugged and took a sip of his martini.

"Hey, look, isn't that Cloud looking _gorgeous _over there?" Genesis gushed, his face slightly pink from all the drinks he was having. Sephiroth was feeling pleasantly buzzed after all the drinks he had drown, temporary forgetting all about Cloud until Genesis's words cut through his haze.

_Cloud?_ His spirits immediately dampened at the mention of the word. _Cloud_, Sephiroth said to himself bitterly, nursing his yet another glass of martini. He had once thought that maybe Cloud was the person he could spend his life with forever, the only person who had ever manage to conquer him.

Sephiroth raised the glass to his lips and drown the entire content in one go. "Seph, are you okay?" Zack voiced out timidly beside him.

"Yup," Sephiroth slid the mug across the counter over to the bartender and held up one finger.

"Well, you seem to be drinking a lot tonight." Zack bit down his bottom lip. "Did something happen between you and Cloud?" He dropped his voice to a low, urgent whisper.

Sephiroth threw a glare towards Angeal's direction, hoping that Angeal would get the message but Angeal simply took a sip out from his mug and bobbed his head to the melody. Sephiroth's telepathic pleas for help was ignored. On a closer look, the sides of Angeal's lips were curled up with the briefest hint of a smile and Sephiroth knew. Angeal was enjoying this.

Zack could be kind of persistent when he got it into his spiky black head that something was wrong with his friends. He was always one who volunteer to be the peacekeeper. Sephiroth had often found that funny to watch because whenever Zack tried to help, it inadvertently end up in a crisis that Angeal had to step in and clean up.

Sephiroth heaved a sigh. It was not so funny now that it was actually happening to him. Zack was the last person on Gaia he would want to confide his problems with.

"No," Sephiroth said shortly, hoping that Zack would get his message.

"Really?"

So much for hoping. Sephiroth growled under his breath and turned around to face Zack properly. "Look, it's none of your business with whatever happen to me and Cloud."

Zack just stared at him with his wide innocent eyes. "But we are friends and friends help out one another when they are in trouble."

Sephiroth was about to snap at Zack when a loud laugh from the corner of the bar caught his attention. That laugh. It sounded so familiar. Sephiroth half-turned around his seat to get a closer look and then his jaw dropped open. All of his breath leave him as he sat there frozen on his stool. Another tinkling laughter. All the muscles in his body seized up and his eyes zeroed in on the person.

Cloud. Why was here? His eyes narrowed when he saw the group of guys surrounding him, offering to buy him drinks and chat up to him. He seemed perfectly at eased as he leaned against the countertop, laughing and chatting with the guys.

Sephiroth's grip around the mug tightened. Why did Cloud somehow look even more handsome and adorable after they had broken up?

Cloud was wearing a ripped sleeveless jacket with nothing underneath, showing off his perfectly built chest, his blond spikes were messed to perfection and his light blue eyes shone brightly, looking perfectly happy. He tossed his head back, laughing at something a long black hair man was saying.

Genesis leaned in and whistled near Sephiroth's ear like a pestering buzzing bee. "Cloud sure is popular huh. Look at all those guys around him, just waiting to talk to him."

Sephiroth glared at Genesis and then he swat his hand over his shoulder like he was hitting an insect.

"I was just stating the truth," Genesis shrugged his shoulders and then he took a sip of his beer, focusing his gaze on a group of cute looking boys sitting near them. One of them batted an eyelash at him and Genesis winked back, making the boy blushed all over.

"Score," Genesis muttered triumphantly under his breath.

Sephiroth could hardly hear anything. His head continued to swim with the image of Cloud chatting up to those guys. It was like watching a train wreck – the sight was heart wrenching but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight.

"Seph!"

Sephiroth blinked a few times, trying to recognise the voice. "Hey, calm down buddy, what's wrong?" Genesis said, then he turned around and waved his hand at the bartender. "Do you have some napkins?"

Zack was staring fearfully at him while Angeal looked thoughtful. Why was everyone looking at him like he had lost his mind?

"Look down," Angeal said calmly, seemingly reading his Sephiroth lowered his head, he froze – his hand was flowing with red liquid, his blood and there were shards of jagged glass cutting into his skin. He barely felt the pain. All he could feel was the hot, searing anger coursing through his veins, heating up every inch of his body with adrenaline.

When he looked up, he was startled to find himself looking into a pair of concern blue eyes – his heart gave a leapt – Cloud. Cloud was still concern about him after all. Cloud looked stunned and his cheeks flushed when he noticed that he was snagged. He averted his gaze away from Sephiroth before Sephiroth could say anything and then he smiled and nodded at whatever the guy was saying.

Sephiroth felt like a pathetic loser. He could only stand afar and stared at Cloud as he flirted with some random guy. Shaking his head, he brushed away the shards of glass from his hand and lifted the mug of beer with his right hand. Ignoring the stares of his concerned friends, he drank until the very last drop and the let the glass clatter onto the table.

"Is Sephiroth going mad?" Zack whispered to Angeal.

_Mind your own business_, Sephiroth badly wanted to shout at Zack, but he was feeling drunk. He was not drunk with wine but with pain. "Another glass!" he yelled at the bartender.

The guy who was standing beside Cloud suddenly put his hand on Cloud's tight, leaning in close to whisper to him by the ears. Whatever it was, Cloud blushed a deep shade of red and he looked up beseechingly at the man, shaking his head. The man's face turned ugly and he suddenly grabbed Cloud by the arm. Cloud's eyes widened with fear, but he forced a smile on his face and rejected him apologetically.

And then there was a flash of light – the man shoved away his cloak, revealing his left hand – Sephiroth's heart stopped beating for a second – instead of a hand, a sharp metallic, golden claw glinted under the colourful strobe lights.

Cloud seemed to be taken over by shock. People around them started shouting, urging them to calm down. The man seemed to be quite mad, he waved his hand dangerously at the crowd. Everyone parted, leaving a considerable distance between them.

He seemed to want to tug Cloud away but Cloud drew his arms close to his chest and shook his head. The man roared and he raised his hand – everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as Cloud turned his head towards Sephiroth, his eyes pleading and frightened – "Cloud! NO!" Sephiroth shouted as he lunged forward – the man smirked and lowered his claw at Cloud.

**_To be continue..._**

**So what do you guys think? Please leave a review behind if you guys like it and want an upcoming chapter. Thanks guys! :) **


End file.
